


A Wonderful Vacation

by wolfish_willow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Steve Harrington-centric, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: That's part of why Steve has been looking forward to today, to this weekend, for weeks. Without this trip, he doesn't even want to think about how stressed he would be feeling right now. It's been hard to get excited about summer in general, especially as it gets closer to the fourth of July.-Steve and you go on a mini vacation to his parents' summer house at Lake Michigan.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Wonderful Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: can you please write about going to the beach w Steve Harrington or going on some type of vacation and just being all lovey dovey
> 
> Didn't expect to write more x reader fic, but this was a lot of fun. And since it got so long, figured I might as well post it over here as well.

This summer is gearing up to be another hot one. There's no more mall to work at to stay cool in the air conditioning. Staying at his house is always an option with his parents off on another trip—he doesn't know if this is business or personal or a mix of both, but then does he ever?—but he always ends up _thinking_ when he's alone. Working at Family Video, and hanging out with Robin and Dustin as often as he does, means that there aren't enough new movies he hasn't already seen to keep his attention. He knows Dustin can watch the same movie a hundred times, but it's hard for Steve to focus once he knows how the story ends. He can manage when you want to watch something he's already seen; watching your reactions keeps him engaged enough to even enjoy it. But the both of you aren't always free at the same time. 

That's part of why Steve has been looking forward to today, to this weekend, for weeks. Without this trip, he doesn't even want to think about how stressed he would be feeling right now. It's been hard to get excited about summer in general, especially as it gets closer to the fourth of July.

Even two years isn't enough to dampen his memories of the terrifying hours he spent in a secret Russian base or being interrogated by said Russians. He's thankful everyday that passes without anyone coming and abducting Dustin—or worse—after he gave up his best friend's name. Two years might not be long enough to forget what happened, but it _is_ long enough without another incident that he's finally starting to feel like maybe they won't follow up on it at all. Maybe anyone who heard his drugged slip up died in the explosion. It feels strange to hope for someone's death, but he can't bring himself to feel bad about it.

It's nearing the end of June now; Steve isn't sure he's ready to spend July 4th out having fun yet. But this is a start. If he can enjoy this weekend, so close to the anniversary...maybe he'll be able to spend the actual day with you and not freak out. Maybe you'll be okay with skipping fireworks this year. He hasn't brought it up yet, worried about your reaction. But this trip, he thinks, could help him do it.

"Got everything?" he asks as you climb into the passenger seat. Sunglasses on despite it still being early morning, he can't see your eyes but your smile is clear as day. 

"All I need is you," you say, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Steve scoffs but his stomach flutters ridiculously. It's taken time, but he's finally started realizing you're serious when you say things like that. It's been years since he's been in a relationship at all, but he doesn't remember it being like this before. He honestly can't remember if Nancy ever said anything like that or not. It's been so long and he tried so hard not to think about...any of it for years that it's hard to recall anything but their mistakes clearly.

"Really, though, do you—"

"It's all in my bags which are now in the trunk. Anything I've forgotten can't really be all important now, can it?"

You'd be surprised, he thinks. He's managed to forget more than his fair share of important things. Then again, he might have a couple head injuries and some experimental truth serum to blame for that. 

"Even if I did forget something important," you say, somehow always on the same page even when he hasn't said anything. He doesn't know how you do it, but you always seem to know when something is bothering him. "I've got my purse right here. I can buy whatever it is. Okay?"

"Okay." He blows out a breath, easing his grip enough to let go of the steering wheel and turn to you. Smiling, he leans in to give you a real kiss before they're on the road. "You're wrong, by the way."

You make a questioning noise, tilting your head. 

"If you forgot something, _I'm_ going to buy it."

He grins with what he hopes is a cute shake of his head and kisses you again. Even with the sunglasses on he knows you're rolling your eyes. It's hard to care when he can see the way your cheeks have gone a little darker.

"Sure," you say, ducking your head. "Sounds good to me. Now I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get this show on the road."

"I didn't realize there was going to be a show," he teases, but he's already pulling away from the house. They've got a bit of a drive ahead of them and he wants to make it at least a little ways out of town before finding a place to eat somewhere. "Let's get out of here."

*

After a few hours and a stop for food at a diner about halfway in, Steve pulls up to the house. He hasn't been here in years; doesn't even know why his parents decided they needed another summer home when they never use it. He can't complain, though, when it means not having to make any rental arrangements in advance. Just a quick check in with his mom to make sure his parents weren't planning on staying there that weekend.

"Steve, this is beautiful!"

He shrugs. You're not wrong; only the best for his parents, summer homes included. He can't imagine the kind of money they spent to have a private spot that's practically on the water. 

"I didn't imagine it so…"

"Massive?"

You nod, eyes wide as you slide your sunglasses to rest on the top of your head. "This isn't even a _house_. It's more like—"

"A resort," Steve says with a sigh. "Yeah, it's got so many rooms I'm almost surprised my parents haven't started renting it out like a hotel or something."

"No kidding." You still sound awed, but you sit back and turn to him with a smile. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah?" He reaches for your hand, relieved when you don't hesitate to take it. Steve can admit, to himself at least, that he'd worried you would find it all...intimidating. It's a lot. It's no secret in Hawkins that his parents have money. They live in the "better" neighborhood, next to all the other well-to-dos. They gave him this car when he got his license like it was nothing. He hates to say that he actually _learned_ something through his parents' actions, but after working for a couple years and earning what feels like nothing, well. It's hard to wrap his head around the fact that they gave a sixteen year old such an expensive car when he'd just learned to drive. No way would he trust Dustin or any of his friends—except _maybe_ Will—to drive something that cost that much.

Still, the house and the cars and the travel. None of it is quite the same as the sprawling two story private resort on the Lake Michigan waterfront. He wouldn't blame you, or anyone, for being uncomfortable at the show of wealth. _Steve_ isn't entirely comfortable with it and he grew up with it.

"Come on," you say, squeezing his hand and opening the door. "I want to see inside."

Helpless to do anything else, Steve lets go of your hand and follows you out of the car.

*

"The floors are wood."

Steve looks over his shoulder, confused by the excitement in your voice. After seeing the outside of the house, and the size of the entryway, it seems like a weird thing to focus on. He finds you paused in the doorway, staring at the space in wonder. "Yeah?"

You rush over to him, grabbing his arms. "Do you know what this means?" 

He raises his eyebrows. "I have no idea."

You shake him with a pout that doesn't last very long. A second later, you're toeing out of your shoes. "Come on," you say, waving a hand at him. Steve looks around but there aren't any answers to be found. Just a big room filled with expensive furniture, and apparently exciting hardwood floors. 

"Oookay," he says slowly, setting the bags in his hands on the floor and taking his shoes off. "Now what?"

"Now this," you say, running into the mostly open space that is the main sitting room. Steve laughs at the way you slide across the floor. 

It took a long time—a year at least—for him to be able to watch Risky Business after that Halloween. Seeing their outfits, even if his wasn't exactly the right color, was hard without remembering how the night ended. Eventually, when the ache of losing Nancy started to ease, he found that he could enjoy it again. It's one of the only movies he can sit through multiple viewings of. The two of you watched it together _months_ ago. He'd been so happy that you seemed to like it, but hadn't realized just how much you did until this moment. 

"You're such a dork," he teases with a laugh but he follows after you, turning to slide backwards in your direction. 

"Careful!" you say, but you don't seem upset when he reaches you and pulls you to slide down one of the long hallways.

"Just take those old records off the shelf…"

*

The weather is warm and perfect for spending a few hours on the beach. Steve might be uncomfortable with how _much_ the "house" is, but he loves that they get their own little slice of beach to themselves. He can't complain about getting you all to himself for an entire weekend. Not even having to share you with anyone on a busy day, which he imagines there will be plenty of with how warm it's already getting.

He packs a cooler and leads you through the back deck, down the path that leads to the beach. Warm, white sand shifts under his feet.

"Wow," you say. Steve looks across the water, gentle waves lapping at the shore, and nods. It's a beautiful view from the chairs on the deck. Will be even more so when the sun is just over it, painting it in orange and red. But there's something special about standing just feet away from the water, taking all of it in. 

He drops the cooler in the sand and looks at you. He grins, nodding his head toward the water when you look at him. 

"Uh-uh," you say, "No way."

"C'mon," he says, following you as you back up. "What's the point of going to the beach if we don't get wet."

"Steve, wait, Steve," you say, laughing when he manages to get ahold of you, throwing you over his shoulder. You grab onto him tightly enough that he knows he can't throw you in without following right after you.

"Ready?" he asks, giving you a shake that has you gripping him even tighter and laughing again. 

"Yes," you say, still not letting go.

Steve laughs, running into the water. It's cold, especially in the heat, but he doesn't let that stop him from dropping so that the both of you end up soaked. You yell, from the sudden cold he thinks, but it isn't long before you're splashing water in his face with and swimming away. He sputters, wiping the water from his eyes. 

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

You splash him again. " _I'm_ gonna get _you_."

"You're gonna _try_ ," he says, trying to close the distance between you. You keep up the deluge, though, slowing him down. The water feels less and less cold as he swims and gets used to it. Cold or not, getting splashed in the face gets old fast and he's happy when you pause your attacks to just swim for a while instead.

"So what do you think?" he asks, stopping in front of you. He can't get enough of the way you smile at him. Wants to always be the reason you smile like that. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Steve grins, bumping your noses together as he slides his hands down to hold you up against him easier. 

"I think this is the start of a wonderful vacation," you say, curling your fingers in his hair and kissing him.

He can't help but agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it. Kudos are happy making as well! <3


End file.
